


I Need a Silent Night

by Kitsune_Moonstar



Category: Magic Kaitou, Meitantei Conan | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Christmas, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 11:12:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Moonstar/pseuds/Kitsune_Moonstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaito puts up with a lot for his girlfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Need a Silent Night

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Magic Kaitou, Detective Conan or their characters.

**I Need a Silent Night**

Kaito let out a sigh. He never should have agreed to this, but he had been feeling guilty, and it was hard to say no to Aoko. And that was how he ended up at the mall with her a week before Christmas. It was not a place he would be by choice. Christmas might not be the major holiday in Japan that it was in the United States, but the shops had taken a page from the Americans, and Christmas sales were not to be missed. And Aoko figured that it would be the perfect time get her major shopping for the year done.

Shopping with Aoko was something that Kaito avoided under normal circumstances. Nothing against Aoko, he just didn't have the patience or the attention span for shopping trips. His idea of a shopping trip was knowing what he wanted, going in, and buying it. Aoko's idea of a shopping trip meant wandering through every store, checking every sale, and comparing prices three times before finally buying something. She also seemed to believe that Kaito was there for the sole purpose of carrying her bags.

It probably wouldn't be so bad if there weren't hundreds of other women here doing the exact same thing as Aoko. And man could they get vicious. Kaito had seen fights break out today over who got the last something or another. Aoko seemed to avoid that sort of thing by leveling her rather formidable glare at anyone who might try and question her claiming of what ever her latest find was. It would be rather amusing to watch except Kaito was rather afraid of getting caught in the crossfire.

Another bag was added to his load, and Aoko flashed him a smile.

"I'm almost done, Kaito. I just have a few more shops to check out." She laughed at the look on his face and kissed his nose. "It's either that, or you can come back with Ran, Kazuha, and I tomorrow."

Kaito knew a threat when he heard one. "A few more shops is fine with me."

"Great."

He followed in her wake with a sigh. The things boyfriends endured for love. On the up side, maybe one of the shops had used mistletoe for decoration.


End file.
